


The Friendship Ring

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Carmen comes back from Dubai Mall with a special gift for Ivy. And Ivy gets a little emotional.
Relationships: Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Friendship Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Merry Christmas! I decided to give y’all some CarmIvy as a special gift UwU. Anyway, this is just platonic but there will be a callback to this in my other CarmIvy story sometime in the later chapters. 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy the fic!

  


“Ivy? Zack? You guys here?” Carmen called out, making her way through the door with a small bag in her left hand and a huge bag of food in the other. 

“Yeah, Carm..what’s up?” Ivy asked. “Oh, and Zack’s out at Dubai Autodrone.” 

Carmen smiled. “Well, I guess I can give you it earlier then.” She said, putting the food down and walking over to Ivy, giving her the smaller bag. 

Ivy raised a skeptical eyebrow at Carmen. “What’s this?” 

Carmen chuckled. “Just open it!” 

Ivy hesitantly opened the bag, pulling out a small white box. She frowned in confusion, before slowly opening it to reveal a silver steel ring with a half of a heart engraved into it in pink. She gasped. 

“Carm..you-how-why??” She looked up at Carmen, swearing that tears were welling in her eyes. 

Carmen sat down next to her. “Because..in all honesty, Ivy, you’re one of the best friends I’ve had. You and Zack deserve more than what you had before meeting me. You deserve the world.” She said, placing a hand on Ivy’s shoulder. 

“Read the envelope.” Carmen said, pointing to the card in the bag. 

Ivy did as she was told, reading the small print. “Ivy, you have done so much for me, and I felt bad I couldn’t repay you in between everything that’s happened. So I thought I could give you this as a thank you. Don’t ever feel like you’re not good enough for anything, because you are. And I love you for who you are. Love, Carmen.” 

Ivy dropped the card in her lap, staring at the floor in silence. Before she suddenly felt her tears finally fall down her face. She looked up to face Carmen, who was still smiling at her. 

Ivy then launched herself into Carmen’s arms, sobbing into the older woman’s shoulder. She sniffled. “T-Thank you, Carm..so m-much..” She said, hugging Carmen tighter. 

Carmen returned the hug, gingerly rubbing Ivy’s back in soothing circles. “Hey..don’t cry, Ives. It’s okay..” She was not the best at consoling people, but..if it meant that it would help Ivy out, she would do her best. 

“N-No..you went out of your way to get me something I never thought I would get in my entire life. I never thought me and Zack would be..be appreciated by anyone. You..you are such an awesome friend, Carm..I’m so lucky to have you..” Ivy managed to say through her sobs, burying her face deeper into Carmen’s shoulder. 

Carmen pulled away slightly and wiped away Ivy’s tears. Taking the younger woman’s free hand in hers and squeezing it. “Hey, I’m sorry about..whatever happened to you and Zack that made you think you weren’t..worth anything. But, what matters now is that you know you are loved and appreciated, and that I will always be here with you.” She held up her own ring, with the other half of the heart engraved in black. “In all forms.” 

Ivy pulled away, managing to smile through her tears. “Thank you, Carm..for everything.” 

Carmen leaned in and gently kissed Ivy’s forehead. “You’re welcome.” She said, picking up Ivy’s hand and slipping the ring onto her finger, before pulling the latter back into a hug. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Carm.” Ivy whispered, snuggling into Carmen’s collarbone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This gift Carmen gave Ivy was inspired by a Christmas gift I got from my mom. My mom took so much time out of her day to get me a special music note ring, and I bet it was so expensive. But she didn’t seem to care, as long as I had gotten something nice from her. And I am forever thankful for mom’s dedication to getting me this gift. Thank you, Mom. 
> 
> Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments! I like hearing back from y’all ^^ 
> 
> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> \- Bree


End file.
